In Tears
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Hände griffen nach ihren Schultern. Ihr Körper wurde gegen eine warme Brust gedrückt. Sanft strichen die Hände über ihren Rücken. Leise murmelte eine Stimme beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Sie ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.


**In Tears**

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch etwas für ihn tun kann."  
Traurig schüttelte die Ärztin den Kopf. Lange, schwarze und glänzende Haare fielen sanft ihren Rücken hinab. Sie war dezent geschminkt und hatte lange, schlanke und gepflegte Finger. Dennoch schreckte sie nicht davor zurück, diese makellosen Hände zu beschmutzen. Täglich musste sie Blutflecken aus ihrem Gesicht wischen. Täglich dunkle Augenringe wegschminken. Täglich roch ihr Haar nach Arzneien und verbranntem Moxakraut.  
Sie war eine sehr gute Ärztin.  
Aber in diesem Fall kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Die weißen, feinen Hände ergriffen das helle Laken, bedeckten damit den Körper des Jungen. Mit einem Tuch wischte sie ihm Schweiß und Blut aus dem Gesicht. Die dunkelrot gefärbten Binden warf sie in einen Eimer. Und dann wandte sie sich der jungen Frau zu.  
„Es tut mir Leid.", kam es leise über ihre Lippen. „Aber die Krankheit ist zu weit fortgeschritten. Ich kann nicht mehr helfen. Ich kann ihn nur noch hier behalten und etwas gegen die Schmerzen tun. Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn er zu Hause stirbt."  
Die Frau presste sich verzweifelt die Hand auf den Mund. Sie senkte den Kopf und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Wann? Wann wird er..." Ihre Stimme war heiser und gebrochen. Das, was ihr Leben aufrecht gehalten hatte, nachdem ihr Mann verschieden war, das schien nun auch zu schwinden.  
„Wahrscheinlich in ein paar Wochen. Drei, zwei? Vielleicht auch nur eine. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber mehr als ein Monat wird nicht mehr übrig sein."  
Die Ärztin überwand die Distanz zu der Frau und drückte den zitternden Körper an sich.  
„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid."  
Finger krallten sich in ihren Kimono, Tränen saugten sich in den weißen Stoff ihrer Schürze.  
Täglich blickte sie dem Tod in die Augen. Mal kam er spät. Mal kam er früh. Doch hier war es zu früh. In solchen Momenten verfluchte sich die Frau. Wie oft hatte sie Nachrichten überbringen müssen, die Tränen hervorriefen. Tiefe Verzweiflung. Nicht endendes Leid.  
Täglich? Wahrscheinlich schon.

***

„Ken-san? Was machst du denn hier?" Megumi hatte dem todkranken Jungen gerade ein Schmerzmittel gespritzt, da öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam der kleine, rothaarige Schwertkämpfer, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte und ihre Liebe geschenkt hatte.  
„Euch abholen, Megumi-dono. Wolltet Ihr nicht den Abend im Dojo verbringen? Kaoru-dono hat mich extra in die Stadt geschickt, um Miso und Reis zu besorgen. Sano wird sicher auch kommen."  
„Pff... Diese Sklaventreiberin. Ist sie auch da?"  
„ Nein. Kaoru-dono trainiert mit Yahiko im Maekawa-Dojo."  
„Dann bist du allein hier? Hat die Sklaventreiberin dich geschickt?"  
„Nein. Ich hatte nichts zu tun."  
Schnell wandte Megumi sich um, versuchte die Röte vor dem Schwertkämpfer zu verbergen.  
„Das... Das freut mich..."  
Doch der Rothaarige hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Sein Blick war auf das blasse Gesicht des Jungen gefallen und klebte nun an ihm.  
„Wer ist das?"  
„Ein schwieriger Fall. Ich kann für ihn nichts mehr tun. Er wird bald sterben. Sein Name ist Usami Yasahara." Megumi seufzte leise.  
„So ein junges Leben. Es ist doch unfair, nicht wahr?"  
Leicht strich der Samurai über die Wange des Kindes. Sein Blick war durch die Haare verborgen, aber Megumi war sich sicher, dass in ihnen Schmerz stand. Schmerz, Trauer, Mitleid und Reue. Reue für die vielen jungen Leben, die er genommen hatte.  
„Ja. Es ist unfair.", sagte sie und stellte sich neben Kenshin. Sie beobachtete den Mann eine Weile. Es wurde still.  
Doch dann konnte sie es nicht mehr halten.  
„Täglich. Täglich sterben Menschen. Menschen, die zu mir kamen, mich um Hilfe baten. Doch ich kann für sie nichts tun. Ich kann nichts. Menschen sterben durch meine Hand. Ich sehe dem Tod in die Augen und kann nicht verhindern, dass er meine Patienten umklammert und nicht mehr loslässt. Es ist unfair. Es ist unfair, Kenshin. Ich will diese Leute nicht sterben lassen... Ich will nicht..."  
Sie spürte, wie heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie hinterließen zarte Spuren auf der Schminke. Weiße, feingliedrige Hände versuchten diese Tränen zu verbergen. Hände, an denen sie Blut kleben sah. Blut. Von so vielen Leben.  
Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Schwarze Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Unaufhörlich rann die Flüssigkeit über ihre Haut, tropfte auf den Boden, auf ihre Schürze. Die Knie zitterten, gaben nach. Sie sank auf den Boden.  
Hände griffen nach ihren Schultern. Ihr Körper wurde gegen eine warme Brust gedrückt. Sanft strichen die Hände über ihren Rücken. Leise murmelte eine Stimme beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Sie ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Kimono. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Körper.  
Und er hielt sie fest.  
Eine ganze Weile.  
Bis sie aufhörte zu weinen.  
Und dann noch weiter.

***

„Megumi-dono. Lasst uns gehen. Kaoru-dono wird sich schon Sorgen machen."  
„Ja. Du hast Recht."  
Ein letztes Mal strich sie Yasahara über das kindliche Gesicht.  
„Ihr habt ein Auge auf ihn, Sensei?" Sie wandte sich an den kleinen, weißhaarigen Arzt.  
„Natürlich, Megumi. Bis bald, Himura-san." Mit einem Kopfnicken verschwand der kleine Mann in einem der Zimmer.  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau und der Schwertkämpfer traten hinaus in die milde Abendluft. Die Grillen zirpten und Glühwürmchen schwirrten über ihren Köpfen.  
Die Schuhe klapperten über den Weg. Der Wind spielte sanft mit den Haaren.  
Die Ärztin hob den Kopf. Kurz blieb sie stehen, betrachtete den Mond über ihnen. Folgte mit den Augen den glühenden Punkten.  
„Ken-san?"  
Der rothaarige Mann blieb stehen, drehte sich um.  
„Danke."  
Ein Lächeln. Dann ging er weiter.  
Sie schmunzelte. Und setzte ebenfalls ihren Weg fort.

„Schon gut."

~Owari~


End file.
